Fusae Campbell
Fusae Campbell Kinoshita (フサエ・キャンベル・木之下 ,Fusae Kyanberu Kinoshita) is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. She is Agasa's long lost love and an accessory fashion designer with a ginkgo leaf-themed brand. Background Fusae Campbell is of Japanese-American descent and has the unusual feature (for a Japanese) of blond hair. Feeling self-conscious about this (presumably aided by some teasing from intolerant schoolmates), she became very timid and came to wear a low hat to cover her hair. When she was in fourth grade, Fusae met Hiroshi Agasa, who helped her overcome her timidness. The two became very fond of each other, especially since Agasa did not ridicule her for her hair color, but Fusae soon had to move away before she could confess her feelings for him. In a letter she left, she promised that once every ten years she would wait for Agasa at "the place of memories" (the ginkgo trees behind Teitan elementary school) until he met up with her, but the hints she left were too complicated for Agasa to crack, and it was not until 40 years later the two were finally reunited with the help of the Detective Boys. By that time Fusae had become a successful fashion designer, with a ginkgo leaf being her trademark signature (because Agasa had commented on her hair looking like ginkgo leaves in the fall). While the two parted inconclusively because of mistaken conceptions about the other, they did recognize each other, and Agasa was able to make his feelings known to her. Whether the two will meet anytime soon remains to be seen. She has one foreign English speaking parent. Her stepdad has a friend named Billy whose wife likes the ginkgo leaf themed purses Fusae designs. Personality Fusae has a kind and caring personality, evidenced when she loaned Ran her umbrella while waiting for Agasa ten years prior to the current timeline. Plot overview Agasa's first love case Agasa met Fusae 40 years before the current timeline on the first day back from summer break the way to Okuho Middle School. At the time Agasa was in 6th grade and Fusae in the 4th at Teitan Elementary. Fusae was too frightened to pass a house which had a large dog. Agasa helped her pass the house, and afterwards told Agasa she was afraid of animals because she had been bitten by a dog when she was little.To help Fusae get over her fear, Agasa took her over to the house of a friend who owned a hamster to help Fusae get over her fear of animals. She would later take care of the school's animals. Fusae was afraid of the hamster at first but overcame her fear of animals and was able to walk past the dog unafraid. All this time, Agasa had been walking with her to school every day. One day under the ginkgo trees behind Teitan Elementary where the animals were kept, her hat blew off revealing her brownish blond hair. She pleaded for Agasa not to look at her hair because she didn't want to be made fun of for looking different. Agasa instead tells her that he likes it and it is as beautiful as a ginkgo leaf. Late in November, Fusae didn't appear one day, and Agasa found out she had suddenly moved away. Although she didn't tell Agasa she was leaving, Fusae had left a letter in Agasa's mailbox saying that she will meet with him again 10 years from that day, November 24, at "the place of memories". If Agasa didn't come, she would wait again in another ten years. Fusae left a riddle at the bottom of her letter "4163 33 6 0" and "Clue: Animals". Without knowing the answer, Agasa had tried the house with the hamster 30 years prior and the house with the dog 20 years prior but neither were correct.Conan wound up solving the riddle, revealing that the numbers corresponded to the number of letters in the English onomatopoetic sounds various animals make. 4163 was the school rooster's "cock-a-doodle-doo". 33 was the dog's "bow-wow". 6 was the hamster's "squeak", and 0 referred a Fusae's house which had no animals. They in turn referred to the places those animals were which when put together made the phrase "under Teitan Elementary's Ginkgo trees". Fusae was waiting for Agasa under the ginkgo trees with her stepfather's friend Billy. She didn't tell Agasa who she was, claiming to be someone who liked the colors of the ginkgo trees and that Billy was her husband. However, Conan recognized Fusae from ten years ago when she loaned Ran her umbrella and Ran promised to buy one of Fusae's designed purses in return when she got older. Fusae didn't want to tell Agasa who she was because she thought that the detective boys who were with Agasa were his grandchildren and was afraid he would be heart-broken that she had waited for him for forty years. She didn't think Agasa had remembered her, but he revealed he did when Agasa called after her that he still thinks ginkgo leaves are pretty. Fusae wants to return again in ten years, but Billy says that he thinks their next meeting will be much sooner than that. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Hiroshi Agasa Fusae Campbell, today a successful fashion designer, was Agasa's first love in their childhood years. Because of her half-American heritage she has blond hair, which had made her the target of ridicule among her fellow students and thus made her very shy; she usually wore a large hat to conceal her hair. Right after she found her first love in Agasa, she had to move away, but promised to return every ten year to a special place to meet him again. However, in his forgetfulness Agasa misplaced the postcard on which she had placed her clues, and it took him forty years and the help of the Detective Boys to find the place again. While they did not openly talk about their feelings, there is a hint that their relationship is now beginning to grow. Trivia *Blond hair is impossible for most half-Japanese people, because ethnic Japanese typically carry two dominant alleles for black hair. The child of a blond and an ethnic Japanese person will usually have dark or black hair. For Fusae to have blond hair, her Japanese parent must also be half foreign and carrying recessive alleles for blondness. *The Fusae brand is referenced in at least one other episode. In A Code of Stars and Tobacco, Ai Haibara demands a Fusae Brand's wallet in exchange for faking pain. References All text on this page is taken from DetectiveConanWorld